For many years, forage has been cut and tied into bales of different dimensions. For example, a typical bale of hay 10 is formed which is about 18 inches wide (W), 14 inches high (H), and 35 inches in length (L) (FIG. 1A). However, as is well known in the art, the bales may have various other width and height dimensions (e.g., 16 inches×18 inches, or 18 inches×22 inches), and the length may vary between about 30 inches to about 48 inches. As can be seen in FIG. 1A, the bale customarily rests on a bottom wall (not shown) having an area of L×W, presenting an identical top wall (also having an area of L×W), and exposing two sidewalls, each with an area of H×W.
As is well known in the art, the bales may be positioned in rows on the ground in the field after they are formed, so that they may be conveniently picked up, for transportation and/or processing. However, the prior art devices for picking up bales, which typically are mounted on a machine or vehicle, have some disadvantages. For instance, in a common type of pick-up device of the prior art (not shown), chains are mounted on a conveyor, and the chains include teeth (or other similar grabbing means) that are partially embedded in the bale. The teeth are pressed into the bale upon the chain engaging the bale, and the bale is thereby held on the chain, so that the bale is then moved along the conveyor. However, the teeth can damage the bale somewhat when inserted, and/or when removed.
As is well known in the art, it is advantageous to pick up the bales when the machine is moving, e.g., the machine may travel at a speed of about 8 km/hr. to about 15 km/hr, picking up bales without stopping. However, with the pick-up devices of the prior art, the bale is sometimes not picked up quickly, and the bale is then pushed along the ground by the pick-up device for a distance before the bale is picked up. This delay in picking up the bale results in dirt becoming embedded in the bale, thereby causing potentially significant problems.